Monkey Sub
is a tower from Bloons TD 5 Mobile that was introduced on Friday, November 22, 2013 in the 2.3 Christmas update and on Bloons TD Battles on Friday, May 16th in the 1.8 update. It is unlocked from the Christmas gift (Popping 250,000 Bloons), along with 2 maps. This tower is a good starting tower since it's powerful and it is also cheap. On Wednesday, July 22nd, 2015, The Monkey Sub has been released on the Flash version of Bloons TD 5 with a new appearance and different artwork. __TOC__ Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Tower XP Gallery 1st row sub.PNG|Monkey Sub Path 1 Upgrades. 2nd row sub.PNG|Monkey Sub Path 2 Upgrades. IMG 0262-1-.png|Picture of the Monkey Sub in the Towers Menu. File:Monkey_Sub.jpg|Picture of the Monkey Sub in the Towers Menu in BTD Battles Mobile. subrescue.jpg|Submarine Alliance Special Mission in BMC Mobile MONKEY SUB ON WEB!!!.jpg|Advertisement for Monkey Sub on web BTD5 Flash Monkey Sub Path 1.jpg|Path 1 Upgrades on BTD5 Web BTD5 Flash Monkey Sub Path 2.jpg|Path 2 Upgrades on BTD5 Web Sub update BTD5.jpg|Another advertisement about the Sub being added to BTD5 flash Trivia *As of August 18, 2014, the Airburst Darts upgrade now costs $800. (Bloons TD Battles Mobile only) **This Tower has been nerfed even further in Bloons TD Battles Mobile: Airburst Darts costs $1000, the tower's attack speed has been lowered and Bloontonium Reactor pops bloons slower and costs $2900 *First Strike Capability is the first and currently only ability to be able to pop a whole ZOMG in one shot. *The submerged Bloontonium Reactor can work similarly to Ring of Fire. *If a bloon is poppable by another tower, it can be popped by the Sub, with the upgrade Advanced Intel. This means that, like the Spike Factory and Ninja Monkey, it can pop Camo Bloons without either having an innate ability, by being in the range of a 0,2 or higher Monkey Village, or having an upgrade that says so. **Also, since the Monkey Village has a range of effect, the Sub is able to target bloons within that building's range as well. *This tower is one of the most powerful towers in terms of power/price. *It does not do significant damage to high numbers of MOAB class bloons without the help of First Strike Capability. *This is one of three towers where Camo Bloon detection for the tower itself is the a third tier upgrade. The others being the Mortar Tower and the Monkey Engineer. *This is the second tower that can be placed in water, the first one being the Monkey Buccaneer. *Interestingly enough, the Advanced Intel ability works on Heli Pilots, meaning that if you have a Heli Pilot and a Monkey Sub with advanced intel, it could shoot anywhere, only if the Heli Pilot is in Pursuit mode. *A bunch of 2/3 Monkey Subs can withstand many ceramics. * An 1/1 or 2/2 Monkey Sub has an appearance that combined 1/0 and 0/1 or 2/0 and 0/2 together. * A Monkey Sub with an Advanced Intel upgrade works well with a Village with Bigger beacons as the range of the sub will be as well the range of the village. * In BMC Mobile, there is a special mission where the player recieves four 1/1 Subs and a 2/4 Sub, which is endangered, but can be used in gameplay by repairing it for $8000 ** However, the mission is impossible without the Endangered Sub repaired in time, since a ZOMG will appear on Round 15 along with other bloons. If repaired in time, the player must use the ability at the very start of the round, because the ZOMG will appear first. If not activated at the right time, the missile will fly all over the screen and will cause the player to lose the mission. * There is a striking resemblance of the captain of the sub looking like the commander of the Warhammer 40,000 tank once one gets the barbed darts upgrade it even looks like the captain wants to get close so they can hit them with their dart. * Monkey Sub can hit bloons within the range of a Monkey Farmer, despite the farmer having no popping power. * In BTD5 flash, a glitch with the Bloontonium Reactor is possible: if a Monkey sub is upgraded to Bloontonium Reactor while in the radius of another Bloontonium Reactor, the newly upgraded sub may remain at a 3/x tower rather than a 4/x tower, but the money will still be lost, and upgrading it now becomes impossible. * On the Flash version, the monkey sub tier 4 upgrades are unlocked sooner than the tower. Probably not intended. * If under the influence of a x/2 or a x/3 Monkey Village, the Ballistic Missiles do not affect Camo Bloons exept if they are in the range of a tower. This glitch is also occured in BTD5 flash. Category:Monkey Sub Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Additions Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile